


Spirit Nonsense

by LayWright



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game), モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Shane gets his ass kicked, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: Shane never believed in things that couldn’t be explained by science. Aliens? No. Creatures like Bigfoot? Hell no. Ghosts? Definitely not. There was nothing much to say about it, that’s just how it was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I made Reigen in Stardew Valley and have fallen in love with the AU! So have a little fic.

          Shane never believed in things that couldn’t be explained by science. Aliens? No. Creatures like Bigfoot? Hell no. Ghosts? Definitely not. There was nothing much to say about it, that’s just how it was.

Then a new farmer moved into the farm outside of town. They don’t stay there long, they usually appear on certain days of the week, since apparently they work somewhere else. They live somewhere else. The new farmer didn’t interest him at all, if anything he annoyed him. The new farmer, Reigen was it? Reigen started rambling on about spirits and ridiculous stuff like that. Always talking about feeling the presence of an evil spirit, or how he can exorcise a spirit for a price. It was all a load of bull to Shane. That farmer was not right in the head. His opinion on him didn’t get any better when he saw him throwing salt around like a madman. Shane tried to avoid Reigen most of the time.

There was a kid too that sometimes followed Reigen around. The kid had such a blank expression most of the time, it was hard to tell what he was thinking. If he remembered correctly, his name was Shigeo, or Mob. Everyone just called him Mob. Shane wondered if Mob believed the bull crap Reigen was constantly spewing. Kids can be influenced easily, and he almost felt kinda bad for him. Oh well, it wasn’t his problem. He was just going to keep Jas away from Reigen at all costs, and maybe Mob too, just in case.

It was raining a little outside, and that was when Shane decided it was the perfect time to take a walk. He could relate to this gloomy weather. It was cold, dark, and just plain sad. Just like him. He didn’t complain about the cold, or about the fact that he was getting wet. He just honestly didn’t care. 

Though, ever since he’s left the house, he’s been feeling kinda weird. Like something was not only watching him, but following him. Shane just ignored it, thinking he just had one too many beers again. It was getting even colder now. The presence wasn’t going away either and it was slowly beginning to piss him off. Shane was making a guess that it was the creepy farmer following him, and that just made him angrier. What did he want anyways?

Shane stopped, having approached the lake. Alright, he might as well confront whoever it was before heading back. So he turned his head, about ready to let his rage out on the stalker. The only thing he saw was a small dark haired girl peeking at him from behind a tree before she jumped in surprise and hiding.

Jas.

Shane felt his anger melt away and his shoulders slump. It was just his goddaughter. She was probably just worried about him. “Jas… I know you’re there.” He called out to her. He watched as she peeked out again, then slowly walked out from behind the tree.

“I.. I was worried.”

Shane sighed and walked over to her, hands in pockets. “It’s cold out. You’ll get sick. Go back inside.”

Jas frowned and crossed her arms. “You’ll get sick too…”

The man shook his head. There was just no arguing with her was there? “Fine. I’ll go back with you. Let’s just be quick about it. It’s freezing.” He said. Jas nodded, but before she turned around, she stopped.

“Uh… What’s that?”

Shane raised an eyebrow. “What’s what?”

“That!” Jas pointed to something behind him.

There was a pause before Shane turned around. Whatever it was, it looked like a glowing figure. Shane could hardly make it out. He squinted, trying to see exactly what it was. “I don’t know…” He finally responded. “It’s probably nothing.”

Then the figure drew closer and it definitely began to show a more humanoid shape. Slowly, it’s features could be made out, like it’s face. It was… Pretty ugly now that Shane could see it better. It kinda looked like a…

“Oh my God.” Shane groaned and shook his head. “A ‘ghost’ huh? Is Reigen behind this?” He said, and the spirit just stared at him in silence. He felt his anger returning. “This isn’t funny. If anything, it’s pretty damn childish! You know I don’t believe in this sh- garbage!”

The spirit didn’t react.

Shane grit his teeth angrily, looking the spirit over before glancing back at Jas. “Come on, Jas. We’re going home.”

Just then, the spirit lashed out, grabbing Shane by the throat and lifting him off of the ground. Jas screamed, stumbling back in complete shock. Shane could feel it, the pain as the spirit squeezed his neck. He couldn’t breathe, his lungs were beginning to burn and he clawed at the spirit’s hand in an attempt to get free to no avail. What the hell was happening? Was this thing the real deal? And at that moment, Shane was seized with pure terror.

The spirit grinned at him, tightening its grip. “Did you know that I died in this very lake? IT was a rainy day too, just like this one.” It said and for a moment, the grip it had loosened a little. Enough for him to breathe a little better. “How about you take a little swim with me, huh? How does that sound? Not like you have a choice either way.”

And then it began moving back towards the lake. Shane felt himself beginning to panic. He was going to be drowned. This thing was going to fucking drown him. And Jas… She was going to watch him die. It was true that Shane never wanted to live in the first place, but he didn’t want to go out like this. Right now, he was completely terrified. He could hear Jas screaming at the spirit, begging it not to do this. Was it going to kill her next?

There was a blinding flash, just for a moment, and suddenly Shane dropped to the floor. He wheezed, gasping for air. What the hell? What just happened? He looked up at the spirit. It’s arm was completely blown off and he could see the shock on it’s face. Suddenly, a figure came into view. Shane recognized them right away.

Mob. What was Mob doing here? His hand was outstretched and there was a determined look in his eyes. Did… Did Mob do this? The spirit growled angrily, turning to face the kid. “Psychic… What do you think you’re doing? Why do you want to ruin my fun?” It hissed, then swung it’s good arm at him. There was another flash, and for a moment Shane could see a faint shimmer surrounding Mob. Like some sort of shield… Whatever it was, it protected Mob from the blow and only upset the spirit more. It attacked again, and again, and again, roaring in anger. But each attack did nothing, and Mob just started walking forward.

“I’ll erase you now.” Mob said, and lifted up his hand again. Another flash, a loud scream, and the spirit practically exploded. There was not a single trace of it left after that. Suddenly, the rain stopped and Mob looked up at the sky.

Jas ran over to Shane, kneeling down next to him. She was crying, but at least she was okay. Shane sat up, rubbing his throat and looking over at Mob. What the hell is up with this kid? He defeated the spirit so easily…

“Hey!” A shout was heard and everyone turned their heads to see Reigen running up to them. “Mob! Did you take care of it?”

Mob nodded when Reigen approached. “Yes, I did. It was a pretty low leveled spirit so it wasn’t hard to get rid of. I almost didn’t make it though…”

“Well, it’s gone now and that’s what matters. Good job, Mob!” Reigen praised him and pat him on the shoulder.

Shane stood, glaring daggers at Reigen. “What the hell? What the f- Hell, happened!?” He demanded.

Reigen looked him over for a moment thoughtfully as he pieced everything together. “The spirit attacked you, didn’t it? Shane, right? You really should’ve listened to me when I suggested you carry some salt with you at all times.”

“That’s not- Just explain to me what happened.”

“Ah, right. There’s not really much to explain… You got attacked by a spirit, Mob exorcised it. Simple as that.”

“Was that really a spirit? What did it say about a psychic?”

Reigen smiled and placed his hand on Mob’s shoulder. “You see, Mob here is an esper.”

“An esper?”

Mob cut in for a moment. “Yeah… And Master’s a spiritual psychic, so he deals with a lot of spirits too. I just help him take care of the easier spirits…”

Shane gave them both a doubtful look. This was too much to take in. Spirits? Psychics? How could he believe all of this? And yet, all that happened to him just then… How could he  _ not _ believe it either?

He shook his head and turned to Jas. “Let’s just get you home, okay?” He said, and the young girl wiped the tears from her eyes as she nodded and began walking back home. Shane turned back to Reigen and sighed. “... Well, see you around I guess-”

“Do you believe us now?” Reigen cut him off.

“Huh?”

“I said, do you believe us now? You always said you never believed in ‘that spirit garbage’. Because if you do, you’ll need to know what to do in case you run into another spirit, right?” Reigen said and dug a piece of paper out from his pocket. He handed the paper to Shane. “These are the different exorcism courses you can choose from. And…” Reigen pulled another piece of paper from his other pocket and handed that one to him too. “This is a list of little things you can get to ward off spirits. Like salt and such. If you need things like spirit tags, you can always buy some from us too.”

Shane stared down at the papers for a moment, then crumbled them up in his hands and dropped it on the ground. “I want nothing to do with this, alright? I almost fucking died. I’m tired. I am completely done with this bullshit, okay? Just, leave me out of it.” He snapped at the farmer.

Reigen and Mob exchanged glances, then Reigen shrugged. “I can’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do, but I recommend thinking it over. Spirits are very dangerous after all. Anyways, Mob and I were just heading off to a job so we can’t talk for much longer. See ya! Come on Mob.” The self proclaimed psychic said and ushered Mob away.

Shane watched the two go, and when they were out of sight, bent down to pick up the crumbled pieces of paper. He hated to admit it, but that spirit was the real deal for sure and it was really dangerous. There were more out there too, by the sounds of it. He might as well consider the options he had. Reluctantly, Shane pocketed the papers. He hated agreeing with that farmer, he really did, but he had no choice. He should get home, Marnie was probably worried. So he looked back at the lake once more, then began to head back home.


End file.
